Happy Birthday Fang
by Tazkya19
Summary: Ff hadiah untuk Fang. Sebenernya udah jadi seminggu setelah Fang ultah, tapi baru di publish sekarang karena saia baru bikin akun kemarin 8"D *Cover made by me. Eeehh... itu cuma crop dari komik aku sih . .


Warning: Author newbie, OOC, typo, cerita mainstream + kependekan, EYD mungkin salah, dll~ huft.

 **Disclaimer: Fang dkk © Animonsta Studios,** Michiko & Meiko © Tazkya.

Don't like don't read! Hope you like it!

.

.

Fang berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dia benar-benar heran dengan perlakuan teman-temannya hari ini.

Begitu Fang memasuki kelas, keempat temannya yang tadinya mengobrol seru sontak terdiam. Mereka berubah 180 derajat. Cuek, tidak tersenyum, maupun menyapa Fang.

Heran, Fang pun duduk di tempat duduknya. Menyadari teman-temannya cuek terhadapnya, Fang pun kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya: menopang dagunya pada tangannya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Tingkah mereka yang aneh itu berlanjut hingga pulang sekolah. Mereka menolak ajakan Fang untuk pulang bersama.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan, harus pulang duluan."

"Aku harus belajar ma, bye~!"

"Err... aku harus bantu Papa aku, bye!"

"Buat apa aku jalan dengan kau hah?"

"Ah, aku harus menolong Meiko sesuatu... bye!"

Bahkan Fang mencoba untuk mengajak adik Michiko (salah satu temannya), yaitu Meiko -yang diketahui menyukai Fang- untuk pulang bersama. Anak itu malah nge- _blush_ dan langsung kabur dengan sayapnya sambil meminta maaf.

Aneh, padahal anak itu tak pernah menolak ajakan Fang.

Fang mendesah. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Sampailah Fang pada rumah bobroknya itu (Author digampar Fang). Dilemparnya sepatu miliknya ke sembarang arah tanpa ditaruh di ak sepatunya.

KRIEEEK.

DORR! "KEJUTAN!"

Fang mengerjap bingung. Kepalanya penuh dengan potongan-potongan kertas atau apalah itu. Dilihatnya keenam temannya, ditambah Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe, bahkan Boboibot, plus para fangirl, ada di rumahnya.

Perempatan tercetak di dahi Fang. ""Oi!" serunya kesal, "Apa yang kalian buat di rumah aku hah?!"

"Ish, kau ni." Boboiboy memutar matanya. "Hari ulang tahun kau sendiri pun lupa, kah?"

"Macam kau tak lupa saja," celetuk Gopal yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Boboiboy.

Fang lagi-lagi mengerjap. Oh iya, hari ini kan tanggal 13 April, ulang tahunnya!

"Fang-niisan!" Meiko memeluk Fang. "Gomen, Niisan, kami mendiami Niisan seharian di sekolah tadi untuk membuat surprise!"

Fang menelan ludah ketika bertatap mata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca di hadapannya itu. Mau tidak mau Fang tersenyum.

Fang mengelus perlahan rambut adik temannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya. Sementara para fangirl ada yang meleleh melihat Fang tersenyum, ada pula yang panas melihat Fang mengelus Meiko.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Semua menatap Fang.

"Kenapa Adu Du dan Probe ada disini juga hah?! Bahkan Boboibot juga!" Perempatan lagi-lagi terbentuk di dahi Fang. Tangannya bersiap mengeluarkan Harimau Bayang.

"Harimau..."

"S- Stop! Jangan menyerang dulu," sahut Adu Du, "Kan masa Boboiboy ulang tahun, aku ucapkan selamat, rasanya tak adil bila aku tak lakukan itu pada kau juga."

Fang mendengus. "Heh, sejak kapan kau ada rasa adil begini hah? Buang tabiat kah?"

"Yah, namanya juga ini ff buatan Author newbie, jadi isinya OOC semua," jawab Adu Du yang segera dibuat gosong oleh Author dan Michiko yang membela kakak angkatnya tersayang (?).

Oke, lupakan bagian itu. Mari kita tunggu sejenak hingga Adu Du bangun dari tidur cantik (?) nya. Ah, bangun juga, ini mulai ngaco, ya sudah yuk lanjutin.

Si robot ungu berdehem. "Nah, mari kita sambut..." Ditunjuknya Boboibot.

"...Kue ulang tahun spesial untuk Fang!"

"Baik," robot jenius -ah, menyebalkan, peniru, dll- yang mirip dengan Boboiboy itu memencet suatu tombol. Terbukalah sebuah lubang di lantai rumah Fang.

Dari lubang itu muncullah sebuah kue besar yang terdapat-

"DONAT LOBAK MERAAAH!"

-donat "itu" di atasnya.

Terjadilah adegan romantis (?) antara donat lobak merah dan bocah bersurai ungu itu.

Beruntung para fangirl sudah terjatuh ke lubang tadi dan entah bagaimana terbawa keluar rumah, jadi mereka tak melihat adegan yang bisa merusak reputasi Fang sebagai cowok cool.

Yah, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya, mari kita biarkan Fang berkencan (?) ria dengan donat-donat itu, lebih baik kita pulang~

.

.

FIN~

.

APA INIIIIIIIIII?! *nangis kejer*

Tadinya mau bikin ff serius, tapi yg jadi malah begini~ hiks :'v  
yg penting, semoga readers terhibur yak~

hmm, ini jadinya udh lama, kurang lebih seminggu stlh ultah Fang... tp karena aku baru bikin akun kemaren, baru bisa publish sekarang ._. biarin lah buat menuh2in X"D /plakk/ dan mungkin rada aneh, maklum ini kubuat setelah sekian lama ga bikin cerita ._.

So... review? :3 *puppy eyes*


End file.
